


Truth or Dare?

by tfw_ftw



Series: Stanford AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a case of beer for Cas to learn to never trust the Winchesters, especially when it comes to kids' games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

“Truth or dare?” asks Sam.

This is the third time Cas has been asked this question now and with four -no, five- beers in him, he can’t figure out how they found themselves playing in the first place. Well, he’s sure the beers helped and those are all Dean’s fault. He’s the one who brought over the case of Coors and two random horror movies under the guise of their traditional Friday movie night. But Sam is looking at him with the slyest grin he’s ever seen on the man and he knows now, this is all somehow Sam’s doing. 

“Come on,” Dean tips back his bottle, emptying it, “we don’t have all night here.”

Cas’ eyes linger over Dean’s lips wrapped around the glass.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam nudges him with his foot, mile long legs reaching over Cas to do so.

Pausing a second longer, Cas finally answers the question. “Uh, truth.”

“Have you...” Sam’s grin instantaneously turns predatory and Cas holds his breath, “ever kissed a guy?”

Cas balks in shock at the question. “Have you?”

“It’s not my turn.”

A blush skirts over his skin. Cas can’t believe he’s even being asked this. “No, I haven’t.” 

“Ever wanted to?” Sam spits out.

“Yeah... I guess. I mean, hasn’t everyone had a passing thought about someone?” He fights to keep, _or more than a passing thought in your case_ , from being spoken.

“Who?” Sam’s smile is all teeth, thin lips stretched wide across his face. He licks his bottom lip with a quick flick of his tongue. 

Cas tracks the movement then snaps back to full attention. “Aren’t you only supposed to get one question?”

Sam laughs full-bodied, ‘the giggles’ a recurring side effect of his inebriation, and falls sideways onto the pillows scattered around their living room floor. ”Damn, I was trying to rattle them off, interrogation style.”

Sam moves to lay fully on the floor, head propped up on his hand, like he’s posing for a sculpture. His bicep flexes minutely, muscle stretching tight the cotton fabric of his flannel. Cas knows he shouldn’t be ogling Sam but his increasing drunkenness is granting him the permission to bend his typical rules.

“Smooth move, ex-lax.” Dean says laughing, whether at Sam’s questioning technique or his own bad joke, Cas doesn’t know. “Your turn now, Cas.” 

“Sam, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Cas looks Sam squarely in the eye and says, “Have _you_ ever kissed a guy before?” He hopes Sam will be as flabbergasted by the question as he was, serves him right, but Sam answers “yes” so fast he barely has time to be smug. 

“Seriously?” 

“I said truth, didn’t I? Means I speak the truth.”

Cas turns to Dean, who looks like this information is very old and boring news. He can’t get another word out before Sam’s speaking up again.

“My turn again. Okay, Cas.”

“What the fuck?” Dean whines, using the armchair he’s leaning against as support to stand up. “What am I chopped liver?” he says passing by Cas. The faint brush of Dean’s leg against his side warms Cas to the core certainly more than the alcohol. 

“Quit bitching and get me another beer.”

“You quit bitching... uh, bitch.” Dean’s unique sense of humor, one where Dean’s usually the only one amused, reminds Cas why Dean became such a permanent resident even though he doesn’t live here.

Sam focuses on Cas again. "So? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You can't keep picking that!" Dean calls out, his voice echoing from within the refrigerator. 

"Ignore him. Another truth, huh? All right. You ever wanted to kiss either of us?"

Caught off guard again, Cas struggles with answering the question truthfully. His mind flashes to occasional guilty fantasies of curling up into Sam’s big, warm arms when they watch tv on Sunday afternoons, lazily making out during commercial breaks. Then to the nights when he catches himself staring at Dean across the kitchen table, Dean biting his lips in concentration as Cas helps him cram for a US history test. His thoughts fly around at the speed of light until Dean brings him back to reality with the cold glass of another bottle against his knuckles. 

Dean retakes his place just off Cas’ left. "I think you broke ‘im,” he says, words a little slurred in Sam’s direction.

Cas finishes the rest of his beer and drinks down half of the new one, revelling in the look of surprise on Dean’s face. Cas knows they’ll know if he’s lying, Dean will definitely call him out, so he stifles a burp and answers with an emphatic, “yes.” 

“Really now?” drawls Dean, “I knew my undeniable charms would work eventually.” 

Cas clears his throat, putting on his poker face, and takes another drink. “No one said it was you.” 

Dean huffs in mock offense, his hand flying up to his chest like he’s clutching pearls, and Sam smiles that sly smile again this time at Dean. “All right, all right, can it be my turn now?”

Cas exhales in relief, _that didn’t go so bad_ , he thinks. He turns a smirk in Dean’s direction. “Fine. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course. The better choice.”

“Okay. Um, I dare you to...” Cas looks around the room, no idea what to ask. “I dare you to, uh, take off your underwear without taking off your jeans.” 

Sam snickers to his right and Dean’s face turns up in a mocking sneer, what he likes to call a bitchface, usually in reference to faces that Sam makes.

“What? I think I read somewhere that it’s possible?” Cas tries to reason with their reactions.

“No can do,” Dean shrugs. “I’m going commando.”

“Why?”

“It’s breezy.” Sam and Dean say at the same time, they exchange looks and erupt into laughter. 

Cas watches the easy way that Sam and Dean fall into each other, a show he’s been jealous of since the day Dean came storming into his apartment running Cas through the wire to make sure he was good enough to live with his baby brother. Over-protective brother mode kicking in like Cas had proposed marriage and he has to defend Sam’s virginity. 

It took some time but Dean let down his guard and eventually started coming over to spend time just with Cas. Asking for help from him when he’d refuse to do so from anyone except Sam. He covets the spot he’s carved out with them now, happy that on occasion they finish his sentences or know just the thing to make him smile after a crappy day. 

Clearing his throat, Dean drinks back his beer to calm himself. “Sammy, your turn to pick.”

Sam shakes off his tittering to answer, all seriousness back in his voice, “truth."

“God, you guys are so fucking boring.”

“Fine, dare.”

“That’s mah boy!” Dean says, patting Sam on the shin. “All righty now, since you two girls are so caught up in first kiss stories like this was a middle school sleepover, I dare you to kiss Cas.”

Cas looks at Dean, dumbfounded, then to Sam who’s looking back at Cas with a calm smile. 

“Go on. It’s no big deal. Just kissing.” 

Sam scoots closer to Cas’ right side. No hint of uncertainty on his face, yet he asks, “You okay with this?” It’s just like Sam to make sure everyone is okay before he makes any moves. 

Cas nods his head quickly, anxious that if he speaks he’ll ruin it somehow, that Sam will change his mind. Sam’s lips are as soft as he’s always imagined, the slightest bit wet from the quick lick just before pressing forward. Cas wants to thread his fingers through Sam’s hair, to feel the silkiness he’s wondered about for months now, and as he moves his hand Sam breaks the kiss. It lasts all of five seconds and Cas is left feeling empty.

“Weak!” Dean boos. 

“It counts,” Sam answers with a cocky grin. 

Swiftly, Cas moves into Sam’s space. _Might as well go all out_ , he thinks. “Barely,” muttered said just as he kisses Sam again. This time he gets a handful of hair, smooth against his fingertips, and yanks it to get at Sam completely. Sam opens his mouth in surprise and Cas takes the chance to draw his bottom lip in, using teeth and tongue to tease out a groan that replaces the sound of Dean’s hoots from beside them. Cas only pulls away when he’s out of breath, looking up into Sam’s face to ensure he hasn’t just fucked everything up by crossing the line.

“That showed him, Cas.” Dean smacks Sam in the leg. “I thought I taught you how to kiss better than that?”

Sam doesn’t break eye contact as he waves Dean off. His voice drops slightly. “Wow. You should totally kiss Dean like that.” 

He kissed Sam, the gorgeous, brilliant, funny, charming man he’s been crushing on since they moved in together almost a year ago, and now he’s getting a round-about permission slip to kiss Dean. Nothing is going to ruin this high. “Is that my dare?” he whispers, voice rough and fearless, loud enough so Dean hears him. 

Sam nods his head.

Cas turns around, crawling slowly on all fours towards Dean. He feels a surge of power, a newfound confidence. “Would you like a kiss?”

“If it’s like that one, fuck yeah, I do.” 

He crawls across Dean’s outstretched legs and onto his lap, left hand pulling Dean’s head back by the hair. His tongue slides in Dean’s parted mouth, running along the top row of teeth. This kiss is wetter, Dean’s own tongue pushing Cas’ out and flicking against it. Cas tries to keep control of the kiss, but Dean isn’t giving up the fight. He does pull back first, breathlessly resting his forehead against Cas.

“You have no idea how hot that was,” Sam exhales right next to Cas’ ear. When he crowded against them, Cas doesn’t know. 

Dean grabs the sides of Cas’ face, tilting it back to look him in the eyes. “Fuck, Cas. I didn’t think you had that in you.” 

Cas smiles wide. “I think the Coors in me helped.”

“Knew you were good for something, Dean.” Sam licks the shell of Cas’ ear, a breathy shudder filling the hot air between him and Dean. “Wanted this for so long,” Sam whispers to Cas. “Can I keep kissing you?” He stills until Cas nods, spurring Sam to kiss a trail down Cas’ neck, pushing the stiff shirt collar out the way with his chin. He makes it to the crook and sucks a bruise into Cas’ skin.

This time Dean catches the noise Cas makes with another kiss, his hands grabbing Cas’ hips hard to pull him further into his lap, doing the same to Sam behind him. 

When he leaves a hickey worthy of saying “mine,” a mark serving as proof that Cas isn’t having some elaborate dream, Sam peppers kisses around the back of Cas’ neck to the other side. He pulls back and with a peek out the corner of his eye Cas can see him watching again.

Cas tangles his right hand in Sam's hair, pulling his head around so Cas can easily switch from Dean to Sam. He laps at Sam's lips and pushes in between them, feeling Sam smile around the kiss. 

Dean takes to the mark Sam started, sucking the bruise darker and adding a few bites to stake his own claim. 

Sam pulls away, licking Cas’ spit off his lips. “He’s a fast learner, Dean, already kissing like you.” 

“What can I say, I’m a great teacher.” Dean says just before he grabs Sam by the back of the neck and smashes their mouths together. 

Cas is hypnotized. Entranced by their tongues dancing with each other, stunned by the aggressiveness that has overcome Sam and paralyzed by the blood rushing away from all his limbs and straight to his cock. He thrusts his hips unconsciously; trying to find some stimulation, eliciting a groan from Dean when their cocks make contact though layers of denim. 

Dean breaks away from Sam to look down his body. “Lookie here, Sammy.” Dean wedges his hand into Cas’ lap. “Seems someone’s a little excited.” The tips of his fingers rubbing across Cas’ dick. He haphazardly strokes, chuckling a little each time Cas gasps or groans. 

“This okay?” Sam asks and Cas isn’t sure if Sam’s talking about the almost threesome they’re currently in or Sam’s deft fingers playing at the buttons of his shirt. 

Cas leans back anyway and whimpers, “yes.” Putting his trust in Sam. 

Huge hands slide up Cas’ chest, opening his shirt along the way. A quick flick and pinch of his nipples and Cas drops his head to Dean’s shoulder, panting heavily. 

“Come on,” Sam says, “let’s get this shirt off you.” He helps Cas get his arms out the button up, hands roaming the newly-revealed skin. Sam turns Cas’ face. “Thank you,” he mumbles, kissing him hard. 

Dean bends slightly to reach Cas’ nipple, the hot slide of Dean’s tongue quickly replaced by the cooling of the air-conditioned room then warmed again at the rub of Dean’s thumb. 

Cas breaks away from Sam to take a breath and readjust himself on Dean’s lap. Dean looks at him, lust-blown pupils leaving only a thin ring of dark green and Cas feels Sam pressed bodily against him, Sam’s dick at the small of his back. The insistence of his own hard-on assures him he wants to come and he’s positive he wants to come with them both, doesn’t matter how.

“So how are we going to do this?” Cas says. Screw the fact that he’s never been with a guy, he’s watched enough porn to know what to do and what happens next. 

Dean plants a kiss at the corner of Cas’ mouth. “I was ‘bout to ask the same thing.” 

“Can we at least get off the floor?”

Sam runs his hands down Cas’ sides. “My room’s got a bigger bed.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a giant.” Dean says. 

“In all the ways that count. Come on, Cas,” Sam says, hand outstretched as he rises up. 

Cas looks up at Sam’s towering figure. It should be intimidating from this angle but Cas feels nothing but warmth in his shadow and he smiles when he grabs Sam’s hand, tugged up to a standing position. 

Sam drapes his arms around Cas, kissing him deep. Cas returns it, pouring every longing stare and moment of yearning into it, hoping Sam understands. 

“Sappy motherfuckers.”

Cas peeks round Sam’s side, “Shut up and let’s go, Dean.”

The moment they step through the doorway, it feels like like a cheesy romcom sex scene, clothes dropping one by one until they fall onto Sam’s bed in a naked mess of limbs. They end up in the same configuration as before but laying down, Sam wedged up against Cas’ back kissing across his shoulders with Dean crowded in to grope them both. 

Cas pumps his hips forward, feeling Dean harden completely at the press of his erection. He wraps his hand around them both, moving opposite Dean’s forward motion. Sam’s cock sliding in between his cheeks reminds him of his desired outcome. 

“Please, Sam,” he moans, pushing back.

“Anything you want, Cas.” 

Cas doesn’t watch as Sam moves away from them, pulling Dean’s face to his, cursing into Dean’s mouth when Sam comes back and rubs a lube slick finger against his hole.

“Didn’t know you had such a dirty vocabulary,” Dean laughs. 

“There’s obviously lots of things you don’t know.” Cas says biting at Dean’s bottom lip. “Fuck,” he cries out when Sam’s finger breaches him, shock quickly subsiding into pleasure. The digit is thick and hot inside him, shallow pumps teasing in the best possible way. That it belongs to Sam and not himself ratchets everything to another level. Brings to life fantasies he never thought could happen. 

“What a learning experience.” Dean humps into Cas’ loosened grip, replacing Cas’ hand for his own. 

Sam slides another finger in him and Cas cries out, pushing back into Sam’s hand then forward into Dean’s. He’s torn between them and the world is spinning. He’d blame the beer, but that has long since faded. Now the culprits are Sam and Dean Winchester. Cas never could have imagined being pressed between them, lofty hopes of a simple kiss from either one turned on its head. 

“You ready?” Sam asks, a tender kiss placed on Cas’ neck. 

Cas nuzzles back. “God, yes.”

A crinkle of foil later and Sam pushes in with one smooth motion, Cas groaning loudly until Dean recaptures his lips to drown the sound. Sam runs his hand down Cas’ thigh, lifting his leg up to spread him wider and fuck deeper.

“Cas, you’re fucking gorgeous like this. Right, Dean?”

Dean breaks the kiss to look down Cas’ body, hand following his eyes down then back up. “Beautiful.” He presses his lips to Cas’, a gentle touch so full of truth Cas’ heart feels heavy from it. 

“God, Cas, you feel so good.” Sam thrusts in deep, full stroke pulling a moan out of Cas. “Thank you.” He kisses the spot behind Cas’ ear, pulls out to the tip. “Wanted you for so long.” Another kiss, this one on his neck as he fucks in again. “To pull you across the couch and into my arms.” The shoulder now and a slow drag as he comes out. 

“Enough girls, can we fuck now? Cause, I’m about to come and I’m not about to be the first one.” Dean smacks Sam’s ass and pulls him forward hard right into Cas. 

“Can you take it?” Sam asks softly, mouth back up by Cas’ ear.

Cas nods furiously and Sam starts pounding him. Cas grunts with every thrust, in time with those of Sam. That he’s the cause for the sounds Sam’s making, takes him that much closer to the edge.

Dean keeps working both their cocks, hand moving in strokes opposite of Sam’s thrusts, leaving Cas an overwhelmed mess of sensation. The amount of precome between them creates a slick slide as Dean presses forward harder. He bites the mark on Cas’ neck, ensuring it’s appearance for the next few days. The bite is wild and animalistic, a savagery that pings something deep in Cas and he comes with a growl, every muscle tightening and loosening in shock waves. 

“Fuck, yeah, Cas. Come all over my dick.” Dean sucks at the mark again. “Make it wet for me. Gonna make me come, too.” And he does, shooting hot stripes high between their chests.

Sam’s voice raises on his next thrust and the choking sounds he makes can only mean his orgasm hit too. Three sharp exhales later Sam’s goes still, until he slowly withdraws completely from Cas. 

A silence falls over the three of them as they stretch out on their backs, breaths slowing down until they mimic each other on each inhale. Cas can feel the prickles of panic starting to form. He thinks about the turn the evening took and fears he took it all too far. He’s worried that he used the excuse of drunkenness and a stupid game to take advantage of them. What if he fucked up the two best things in his life. What if he will have to find a new roommate? _Priorities, Castiel!_ he chastises himself.

Dean gets up on his elbow, reaching over Cas to thread his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam leans over and they kiss briefly just above Cas’ face. The tenderness is a welcome sign to Cas’ alarm. If they aren’t freaking out maybe he shouldn’t.

When they pull away, Dean looks at Cas. “So, maybe next time we can leave Sam out of it.”

Sam laughs and pushes Dean’s shoulder so he falls onto his back again. 

“It’s a shame he’s the one who lives here, huh?” Cas jokes, “I think he might get jealous of us.” 

“I’ll just sneak in and watch.” 

Dean rolls over to grab a t-shirt off the floor. “Perv,” he says, moving to wipe his stomach when Sam smacks his hand. 

“Why are you using my shirt, asshole?” 

Cas zones out while they bicker, their usual brotherly rivalry back in full effect even after it all. Stretching briefly to relax, he wonders how often this has happened before and if he’s the first person they shared this with. What he really wants to know is what will happen in the morning. “Truth or dare?” he asks the room.

Sam stands over them, cleaning Cas’ chest with a tissue. “Truth.”

“Did this,” he motions broadly around the room, “make everything weird?”

Dean quickly jumps in. “The two of you were always weird.”

Sam clears his throat. “Dean, shut up.” He lays back on his side next to Cas. “I really hope it didn’t.” 

“What about you guys?” Cas knows the worry is evident in his voice.

“We didn’t do anything we haven’t done before. _We_ were always weird.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so don’t worry,” Dean chimes in. “We’re all good.”

“Yeah?” Cas looks to Sam again, seeking confirmation.

Sam turns Cas’ face to look him in the eyes. “Yes.”

Cas leans forward and kisses Sam. “Good. Now Dean... you’re the little spoon, right?”

“Nope!” Dean says, pushing himself to the edge of the bed and facing them both. “I don’t do cuddling.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll get you when you’re sleeping.”

“See, you’re a perv, too. I knew the two of you were all weird together.”

Cas shoots a grin Sam’s way. When it’s shared he relaxes further in relief. Dean’s not so subtle scoot closer to them, a hint that he’s also on board for whatever may come. Cas is sure now that the morning will bring a bright day. No matter what.


End file.
